Clam Rhino
Clam is a 10 year old kind-hearted, but girlish young rhino His wiki page can be seen here: http://camplazlo.wikia.com/wiki/Clam Home He lives in the neighborhood district of Stubtoes, Prickly Pines. He lives in a high-class farm house with his parents and 16 year old sister. His backyard is very big with a 7 feet long pool shaped as a rectangle, a swingset with a sandbox underneath, a trampoline, and a private zoo hidden by a couple of large bushes. They also have some silos behind their house and a large oak tree that houses a family of squirrels. Personality He is most of time, a kind, optimistic, but overprotective bean scout. He seems to be the happiest of the bean scouts, along with Lazlo. Due to his kind and motherly personality, many animals seem to imprint on him, even both the mother and children imprint on him sometimes, and occaisionally, even when by first sight. When angered or upset, he can go to very insane levels, such as threatening people to kill themselves, crying waterfalls to the point of dangerously drying his eyes out, and beating them up. This rarely ever happens and he doesn't really mean it when he does that stuff, except when it comes to protecting his pets. Appearance/Wardrobe Clam is a white rhino with beige horns and a stick-like, but long tail. His eye size depends; right is larger, left is larger, both are same size. He also has a unique smile which attracts many animals of Prickly Pines. He wears a brown shirt with a red neckerchief that reads "BS" for bean scout, black pants and shoes, and an oversized bean scout cap. His pajamas are a white tank top that shows his belly, and his usual black pants and shoes. He's also been seen wearing blue footie pajamas. Before camp, he wore a cyan shirt with blue Hawaiian flowers and a cap with the letter "C". He still wears it when he's not at camp or when he's at school. Bio Name: Clam Friran Rhino Personality: feminine, enthusiastic, motherly, adventurous, protective, intelligent, creative, determined, cheerful Gender: Male Age: 10 (he turns 11 in "Birthday Bash") Goals: To be understood, to become a bathroom attendant, to volunteer at an animal shelter. Hobbies: Taking care of abandoned animals, playing with Lazlo & Raj, having fun. Likes: cats, baby animals, pancakes, gooseberries, Camp Kidney, puppies, babies, blue, cute things, literature, art, classical music, shrimp cocktail. Dislikes: being betrayed, cauliflower, criminals, eagles, spinach, leafy food, abused animals, grey, unhappy people, Chef Mcmuesli's food, beet salad. Pet Peeves: animals getting abused for no good reason, people not believing in themselves, people taking his pancakes, animals being in distress, the bean scouts not being positive about stuff, people not having fun. Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Animal: Cat Favorite Food: Shrimp Cocktail Hated Color: Grey Hated Animal: any animal that causes threat or harm to himself and his friends Hated Food: Beet Salad Trivia * He is very intelligent for his age, this is proved in Smarter Than You Think when he beat everyone (including Dave and Ping-Pong) in an IQ test. * He is prone to bragging too much * Animals make him feel more comfortable * He calls mustard "zing" * He started speaking at the age of 5 years old, except it was only in sentences of 1-4 words. However, he started speaking in complete sentences with the help of speech therapists at the age of almost 10 years old. * He has Asperger's Syndrome with some ADHD mixed in, causing him go hyperactive at times. * His wiki page can be seen here: http://camplazlo.wikia.com/wiki/Clam Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Cat Lovers Category:Protagonists